By My Side
by RexieCakes
Summary: I know we're gonna get through this together... Because with him by side I'll always be strong. And so my eyes closed slowly as I began to fall asleep... Knowing everything would be okay... Cause it just had to... It just had to.
1. By My Side

Clare's POV.

I couldn't believe it... I just couldn't. I had Cancer and so here I was... Laying in a hospital bed wrapped in Eli's warm arms.

I remember the night I told him the news... He told me he was coming home, but even when I said not to... he did and man I was glad for that. Cause as I came to terms with everything, I realized I was much more scared than I had thought. Then Eli appeared... As I had the break down he walked into the room. Never had I been so happy to see him! So now here he was... Holding me.

Eli had only been here for five hours now, but it still felt as if he had just got here. I still so shocked that he had really come back home for me... I knew he loved me, but enough to ditch his summer job for his sick girlfriend with Cancer? That I didn't know... Until now of course. I was scared... So scared, but Eli made me feel safer. Being held by him knowing he'd protect me, love me, take care of me... All of that made me feel so lucky to have him.

My head rested on his chest as I snuggled into him. He had been holding me since my mom had gone home, and the doctors left for the day. I swear he could hold me for my whole life... Just laying there in his arms... Its like heaven and It was a place I hated to leave. But I had him to myself all night... All night to be together, all night to dream about our lives after this war was won... Yep Eli was here for me and he always would be.

I know we're gonna get through this together... Because with him by side I'll always be strong.

And so my eyes closed slowly as I began to fall asleep... Knowing everything would be okay... Cause it just had to... It just had to.

* * *

**Hey there! Well here's chapter one for my new story! I'm going through my own story line here mixed in with some of the show's of course for Clare's issue right now. So yeah the next chapter will be longer! and won't be first person either I just felt this was the way to start! So review?**


	2. You're Not Alone

"Morning Clare Bear,"Eli greeted softly as his girlfriend awoke in his arms.

"Morning,"The Blue-Eyed girl greeted back.

"How'd you sleep baby?"The goth boy questioned as he kissed Clare on the lips.

"I slept fine thanks to you,"Clare smirked as she kissed Eli back.

"Good! Glad I can help my lady!"Eli replied.

Clare smiled up at her boyfriend and nuzzled into his chest.

However before Eli could return the affection, Mrs Martin into walked room carrying two trays of eggs, bacon, and apple juice.

"Good morning you two I got you guys breakfast!"Clare's mom said as Eli jumped out of the hospital bed, as his little Blue Eyes sat up.

"Thanks!"The young couple responded in unison as they were handed the food.

"No problem,"Mrs Martin replied as she sat down, in one of the three chairs in the room.

"Mom... Is Glen and Jake coming at all?"Clare questioned as she looked up from her tray.

"Yes! They're coming this afternoon,"The adult woman answered.

"Okay,"Clare responded as she began to eat the rest of her meal.

"So... Blue Eyes speaking of having people come to see you... Do you think I should tell Adam what's going

on? He is our best friend after all,"Eli added.

"Of course you should tell him! Cause you know soon he'll be wondering where I am,"Clare said.

"Alright I'll call him after breakfast,"The Green-Eyed Goth responded.

And with that the pair finished eating, as they chatted with Mrs Martin.

After they ate, Eli stepped into the halls to talk with Adam, while the doctors filled Clare's room to start her daily treatment.

"Hello? Adam?"Eli asked as his friend answered the phone.

"Hey Eli! What's up? How's New York"Adam replied.

"Um... I came home... Clare and I are at the hospital... Turns out she's got Cancer,"Eli admitted nervously.

"I'M COMING OVER THERE RIGHT NOW! SCREW THIS STUPID DAY CAMP!"Adam yelled.

"Adam..."Eli began, however he didn't get to stay another word... When his friend cut him off.

"ELI I DON'T CARE! I'M HEADING OVER THERE RIGT NOW!"Adam growled as he hung up the phone.

"Oh goodness..."Eli muttered as he headed back into the room.

* * *

-Fifteen Minutes Later-

"CLARE! ARE YOU OKAY!?Adam asked in a voice full of panic running into the hospital room.

"I'm fine, Adam,"Clare sighed as Eli and , looked up from some books they were reading.

"Hey Buddy!"Eli greeted as he stood up and walked over to his friend.

"ELI! OH MY GOSH!"Adam replied as he turned to the goth boy, and hugged him tightly.

"I missed you!"The Trans Gender boy added.

"I missed you too,"Eli responded as he hugged his friend back.

"Hey, Adam! Nice to see you,"Clare's mom said.

"Nice to you see too Mrs Martin!"Adam replied.

As the day went by, Jake and Glen came to see Clare... As they walked into the room they were crying... Which was very surprising...

I mean yeah Clare knew they cared for her, but it seemed in this situation... Everyone who loved her showed that they loved her even more, than she thought they did...

But it was nice to see that she had people who loved her. Because Clare knew for a fact without her family, friends, and most importantly Eli... She wouldn't be able to get through this, but here they were by her side.

That night after everyone had gone home, except for Eli of course! So he and his Blue Eyes cuddled up together in the hospital bed.

"I love you, Eli thank you again for coming home for me,"Clare said.

"There's no need to thank me, Clare Bear! I love you too! And that's what I'm here for, to love you and help you through it all,"The Goth Boy pointed out.

Clare grinned at her Eli as she kissed him on the lips... And felt a huge bolt of love light up inside of her, as Eli felt the exact same thing inside of him.

* * *

**Hey y'all! owo Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! c: I know I had tons of fun writing this!x3 So review?owo Another update coming soon!**


	3. It's Gonna Be Okay, Right?

The horrible thought filled Clare's mind... "What if Eli leaves me? What if Eli leaves me?" She had met another girl with Cancer, who had told her that her own boyfriend left her because she got sick... So how could this be any different? It couldn't... It just couldn't.

But then again, Eli was a sweet, loving, and kind guy to his Blue Eyes. Sure he hadn't seen his girl getting Cancer, but neither did she.

And so he was going to be there for her. No matter what. Yeah she could think he'd leave... She could think he would fall out of love with her. But he would never ever do a thing like that.

All Eli wanted was Clare and that's all he'd continue to want.

"Even with out your hair you look beautiful, my lady,"Eli said softly as he cuddled his girl.

"Thanks,"Clare responded as she smiled a little. Her boyfriend always knew how to cheer her up.

"I'm not going anywhere I promise my Baby Blue,"The Green-Eyed Goth added as he kissed his Clare Bear, on the forehead.

"Thank god,"The sick girl responded as she let out a yawn.

"Go to sleep darling,"Eli added as he wrapped his arms protectively around his Blue Eyes.

"Kay... Goodnight, Eli I love you,"Clare replied as she fell asleep.

"I love you too, Edwards,"Eli responded as he just laid there holding Clare, in the hospital bed. Thankful that he had her. But one thing worried him... The MRI... Would his girl be okay? He sure hoped she would. However this is Clare Edwards were talking about here! The headstrong, bad ass, tough girl who never backs down from anything! So she'd definitely not back down from this right?

* * *

-A Few Hours Later-

"ELI, ELI, ELI!"

The young boy quickly awoke to the sound of yelling, and looked over to see Clare sitting up beside him... She had tears sliding down her cheeks... She was crying.

"Clare, what's the matter? Are you okay?"Eli questioned.

"N-No... I... I had a nightmare where I-I... I died..."Clare managed to choke out as she began to shake in fear.

"Shhh... Shhh it's okay you're okay,"Eli said gently as he pulled his girlfriend back down into his arms.

It was at times like these where Clare needed comfort. When she cried... Or when she was scared.

Even though he had been comforting her all the time since he had come home. Eli knew Clare didn't let him or anyone know for that matter about how scared she was.

And he had first walked into her room... There she was sobbing to death.

"It's gonna be fine I'm here, Blue Eyes I'm here,"Eli added as he rubbed his girlfriend's back and held her close.

Soon enough Clare's sobs stopped... And she had fallen back asleep. She was a mess and Eli hated it.

"I'm never leaving, Clare I'm never leaving,"Eli thought to himself as he fell back into dream land.

Yep he was here by her side.

* * *

**Hey everyone!owo Here's chapter three!c: Gosh tonight's episode was awesome!x3 Can't wait for next week's! Anyways review?owo I shall update soon! At least one more time before the next episode for sure!xD**


	4. Late Night Stories

Eli awoke once again to the sound of his girlfriend yelling his name... As he sat up he saw Clare bent over

the side of the bed... She was throwing up all over the floor.

"Clare!"Eli said a voice full of fear as he jumped off the bed, and ran into the bathroom, grabbed a towel, and then ran right over to his Blue Eyes where he whispered comforting words to her... And once she seemed to be done the goth boy helped his girlfriend clean up and then cleaned up the mess on the floor.

His poor girl sat there in the bed shaking... She was so sick she began crying... And due to having such an upset tummy she couldn't lay down.

"Do you need me to get you anything?"Eli asked as he sat down next to his queen.

"N-No, but thanks anyway,"Clare answered as she rested her head on Eli's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry I'm sick... Eli, I wish I could ju-"However The Blue-Eyed girl did not get to finish her sentence, when she felt her boyfriend's soft and gentle lips on her own.

"Don't you ever say sorry again, My Lady! This isn't your fault and no matter what I'm here for you!"Eli pointed out.

"O-Okay..."Clare sighed as she closed her eyes.

"I love you,"Eli added.

"I love you, too!"Clare responded.

"Wanna hear an awesome story?"Eli questioned smiling a little.

"Sure,"The sick and tired girl said.

"Okay so once a upon a time there was this amazing girl! She could write like nobody's business! She was tough, bad ass, she had spunk, she was adorable, she was beautiful... Everyone guy at school wanted her, but she never wanted any of them! However one day she met this guy who ran over her old pair of glasses! He drove a hearse and he told her she had pretty eyes! Then later they met again in English Class! They were assigned to be partners for the semester! The two got to know each other and soon enough... They fell in love! They were so crazy about each other! Yeah they had their ups and downs, but they always got through it! They loved each other and so they'd stay together no matter what! And that's exactly what they did,"Eli explained.

Looking down at his girl... He was very happy to see Clare grinning from ear to ear. The story had made her feel better!

"Thanks... I needed that,"Clare said as she leaned up and kissed Eli on the lips.

"No problem! Whatever it takes to make my lady feel better... Well I'll do it in a loving heart beat!"Eli smirked as he nuzzled his Baby Blue.

At that point Clare couldn't help it... She just kept grinning as she returned the affection. With her caring and sweet boyfriend beside her... She'd be okay.

"You think the Cancer spread?"Clare sighed looking into Eli's Eyes.

"I don't know, but if it did you're still gonna kick its ass,"The Goth Boy answered.

"True..."The young girl said as she kissed Eli on the cheek.

"You think you can lay down now?"Mr. Green-Eyed asked.

"Yeah,"Clare replied as began to lay down slowly, shifting into a comfortable position... As she felt Eli scoop her up in his arms.

"Good! Now then would you like me to tell ya another story?"Eli said.

"Why not!"Clare giggled as she laid her head on her boyfriend's chest.

"Okay... Well this is the story about a girl named Clare! She was a student at Degrassi School, where she was well known by all! And so this one day... She was walking along the halls when all of a sudden... This scary as hell clown jumped out of no where and kidnapped her! Now this clown took her to the music room and locked her up in there... He wanted her so badly... But he was insane! So this guy named Eli came the rescue! He defeated the clown and saved Clare! Then the teenaged girl was always safe! Cause her protector was always there!"The Goth Boy explained.

"A... A Clown!?"Clare questioned as she began to laugh.

"Oh hush you!"Eli replied as he smiled brightly.

"Well... That was quite a story,"Clare added as she looked up at Eli.

"Yes indeed it was! But don't worry I've got many more strange stories to come!"The Green-Eyed boy barked.

"Good to hear!"Clare squeaked lightly.

"You're so cute..."Eli whispered as he brought Clare closer to him.

"Oh I know I am!"The girl replied as she snuggled into her love.

"You better..."Eli trailed off.

"And you better know that you're cute too!"Clare added.

"I do! Trust me..."The Goth responded as he kissed his Blue Eyes on the lips.

"G-Good,"Clare responded as she kissed Eli back.

"Now then... Shall we sleep, My Lady?"The boy suggested knowing that his girl needed sleep... Cause in a couple of hours... She'd be tested for things she didn't want to know about.

"Yes let's!"Clare replied as she closed her eyes and cuddled more into her boyfriend.

"Oh and thank you for talking the doctors into letting you stay at night,"The girl added. She had forgotten to thank Eli for that before. It was such a nice thing for him to do!

"You're welcome, Clare Bear you are very welcome!"Eli responded as his girlfriend fell asleep.

And so... There the couple laid. Together forever. Right by each other's side.

* * *

**Okay... I just had to update again tonight. Cause I just couldn't wait till tomorrow. Anyways I'm not gonna be updating again till next Thursday. I like to see the episodes, and gather some of their story lines for my chapters. So yeah anyways review? Hope you enjoyed this!**


	5. You Can Fight This!

"I still can't believe you left!"Eli said as he held Clare tight.

"Yeah... I'm so sorry I did that! I promise It'll never happen again,"The sick girl sighed.

"I know, I know! It's alright, Blue Eyes I'm not mad,"Eli responded as he kissed his girlfriend on the forehead.

"Okay,"Clare replied as she snuggled into Eli somewhere. She loved him so much.

"Man... I can't wait till I'm out of here,"Clare added.

"And then we'll celebrate with a sleepover at my place!"Eli chimed in.

"Sounds like a plan!"Clare agreed happily.

Yes everything would be fine now! Things looked good according to the MRI, and even though the doctors said that she

wasn't out the woods yet she was doing really well!

But there was just one problem... When she left the hospital for a day... She could've caught something... She knew if this turned into her getting sicker... It was her fault for being so stupid, but there was hope right? Maybe she didn't catch anything and soon she'd be back home!

Then everything would go back to normal! She'd get ready for senior year, help Drew with president Degrassi stuff, and be with Eli until he went off to NYU.

"Eli... You don't think I caught something today... Do you?"Clare managed to choke out.

"I don't know, but... If you did you'll fight it off! And I'll be right here with you!"Eli answered.

"I'm so happy you're here with me... You have no idea how strong you make me feel,"Clare said.

"Hey! I'll always be here for you, My Blue Eyes! You're gonna be fine I promise,"The Green-Eyed Boy responded.

"I love you!"Clare sqeaked as she leaned in and kissed Eli on the lips.

"I love you too!"Eli smirked as he kissed Clare back.

At that every moment... The teenaged girl knew for a fact... That everything was gonna be okay! She was going to get through this! Because she was Clare Edwards.

And so the couple cuddled up, talked, and even laughed a little bit. It had been quite a day, but as long as Clare

and Eli had each other their day would always improve.

"So... You know the other night when I told you those two stories?"Eli said.

"Of course!"Clare responded looking up at her love.

"Well! I totally have this other story that you'd love!"The Goth bragged.

"I'd love it, huh? Well then! Tell it!"Clare replied.

"Okay! So once a upon a time there was this amazing girl! She was kind, caring, beautiful, adorable, talented, smart, loving, and she was so, so, so, perfect! So like this one day she was sad because her bunny ran away! However this handsome guy named Eli he saw the bunny! And it caught it, brought it back to the girl whose name was Clare! Then they began to hang out, and became friends! Soon enough they fell in love! And Clare's bunny never ran away again!"Eli said in his story telling voice.

Clare smiled and rolled her eyes... That story was cute and yes she did love it.

"That was great, Eli!"Clare cheered.

"Why thank you!"The Goth smirked as he snuggled his girl.

"Well... I wanna sleep now I'm tired,"Clare added.

"Okay! I'll be here when you wake up,"Eli said.

Clare grinned at her boyfriend's reply... She could always count him for anything.

Cause he was by her side... Forever And Always.

* * *

**Oh my gosh!x3 Last night's episode was amazing! c: Can't wait for next week's! But until my next update... review pretty please?**


	6. Welcome Home

Clare smiled as the car pulled into her driveway... She was home. Clare Edwards was finally home!

"I can't believe the Cancer is really gone!"The Girl thought cheerfully as she and her mom got out of the vehicle.

"I'm so glad to have you back home, Sweetie!"Helen said leading her daughter to the front door.

"Yeah... I'm glad to be back home too,"Clare replied as they entered the house.

It felt so good to be in her own house again, that the teenaged girl just wanted to cheer none stop.

Being this happy was something that Clare hadn't experienced in so long, that it almost felt alien to her.

Yup! Clare was back where she belonged. And now she could go to school and do Senoir year, as she continued to live on.

"Hey, Blue Eyes,"Eli greeted happily.

"Hey, Green Eyes!"The Girl teased letting her boyfriend inside the house.

"So what shall we do tonight?"The Goth Boy questioned.

"Wel we cou-"However Clare was cut off when her mom walked into the room.

"Hello, Eli! I hope you won't be doing anything to my daughter tonight?"Helen said eyeing the boy carefully.

"O-Oh! Never I'd never do that to my Clare, Misses Martin,"Eli replied nervously.

"Very well then! You two can be upstairs tonight then,"The Woman responded as she left the area.

"Sorry about that... She's still so protective,"The Cancer survivor sighed.

"It's fine,"The Green-Eyed Boy smirked as he leaned in and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

"Alright let's go to my room!"Clare laughed breaking the kiss as she led her Eli upstairs.

"Finally alone with My Lady!"The Goth cheered.

"I love you,"Miss Blue Eyes giggled as she kissed Eli on the cheek.

"Love ya too,"Eli said kissing back.

Clare deepened the kiss and fell back on her bed with The Goth Boy on top of her, which sent the pair into a laughing fit.

"Ah we've always got to fall on the bed like this..."Eli smirked.

"Well I like it!"The Teenaged Girl purred.

"Good!"The Boy purred back as he rested his head against Clare's.

"And dang it all! I just realized I left my over night bag in the car,"The Goth added.

"Were you too excited to see me, Goldsworthy?"Clare asked.

"Maybe, Edwards,"Eli answered as he got off of his girl.

Clare rolled her eyes and smiled as she sat up.

"You're such a flirt! Now go get your bag before we get distracted again,"Clare responded.

"Yeah, yeah!"Eli said in a sexy tone walking out of the bedroom and winking at his girlfriend.  
-The Next Morning-  
As she opened her eyes and yawned, Clare noticed that she was indeed in Eli's arms.

The night before had been great. The couple watched movies, kissed, and cuddled till they fell asleep.

Feeling a great bolt of life shoot through her, Little Blue Eyes relaxed more into her lover.

It felt so right to be better, to be home, and of course to be in The Goth Boy's warm, loving, and safe arms which held her as much as possible.

Yes everything was perfect... Just as it should be.

* * *

**YES I UPDATED THIS!;W; So sorry it's been awhile. I had other stuff to finish, school started, and then... I got sick and still am. =w= I have a horrible sinus infection which is causing me to have a real bad sore throat, almost none- stop sneezing, coughing, fevers, mild head aches, warty eyes, and flem... So yeah. :P Because of that even though I was home Friday from school I couldn't do much. Same goes for yesterday and today isn't looking too good so far. If I'm home sick again tomorrow I'll try to update, but no promises. Anyways enough about me. I hope u enjoyed this! and review?**


	7. This Is It

Waking up to bliss was such a lovely thing. Clare smiled brightly as her eyes fluttered open, and she felt Eli still holding her in his arms.

Ah yes... Such perfection... Never had it felt so good to wake up like this.

"Eli, wake up!"Clare giggled, placing a kiss on her boyfriend's cheek.

"Well, Well! Good morning, Blue Eyes,"The Goth said as he woke up.

"Morning,"The Girl responded as she wiggled out of the pair of arms, holding her very, very tightly.

"Aw man! I love cuddling you! Why'd you have to move?"Eli whined in a teasing manner.

"Because! Now that I'm home I can eat good food again! And I'm hungry,"The Blue-Eyed Girl replied.

"Hmm... You've got a point there, My Lady! Let's go,"Mr. Green Eyes responded.

So the couple headed downstairs to the kitchen, where they saw Helen making some really good smelling food.

"Hey, Mom! Whatcha making?"Clare questioned cheerfully.

"I'm making you and Eli some Bacon... Eggs... You know all the good breakfast stuff!"The Woman replied happily.

"Sounds absolutely marvelous!"Eli chimed in. It indeed did sound great. After all what was a better way to start off a day, than to have a nice hot meal?

Nothing.

Yes everything was just right. Clare was no longer sick, Everyone seemed to be over Adam... It was perfect.

But summer wouldn't last forever... Soon school would start and as always... It's not Degrassi if there's not something going down.

Yeah that's right! School wasn't all about learning by the book. No you learned about lots of other things too.

Because once at Degrassi, every student gets to know the real things about the school. And despite being there for a while... You will always discover something new.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you so much,"Clare managed to choke out.

"I know and I'm gonna miss you too,"Eli responded as he took the love of his life, into his arms and held her there never wanting to let go.

One more day... They had one more day... But as the time went by... It felt like just one second had past... Before it was time to say goodbye.

"We'll keep in touch all the time! We've got Skype, phones, and on holiday breaks I'll come see you I promise,"The Goth said.

"Sounds good,"Miss Blue Eyes sniffled. It was so hard not to cry... Cause at a time like this... How couldn't you?

The couple shared a passionate kiss and then hugged, before letting go of each other as the call for Eli's flight rang through the airport.

This was it. It was time to leave. No turning back now...

* * *

**Hey everyone! c: Finally got chapter 7 up!owo And oh my gosh! I'm finally feeling better! I'm not sick anymore! Though I still have to take the meds my doctor gave me. :P Well anyways sorry this is short, but honestly I felt this chapter had a pretty good ending to it. xD So yeah review?**


	8. Fun Day

"Clare! Come on We're meeting up with Jenna and Connor in ten minutes! Are you ready?"Alli barked.

"Yes I'm coming right now!"The Other Girl sighed, opening the bathroom door and stepping into the hallway.

And with that the two best friends headed into town and made their way to the coffee shop.

"So I wonder what school will be like this year!"The Indian Girl added.

"No idea, but it's probably gonna include something interesting,"Clare responded.

"I agree 100 percent,"Alli smirked as she and her bestie reached their destination.

Then the pair went inside the shop to see The Blonde Girl, And Black Boy waiting for them.

"Hey you two!"Jenna greeted as Connor waved and smiled.

"Hey!"Alli and Clare replied in unison.

"Let's find us a table and oder our food,"Jenna chimed in, as she motioned for the others to follow her.

Once they were seated the four friends looked through the menus, talked, ordered their meals, and ate.

"Man these cakes are good!"Connor cheered.

"Indeed they are, dear!"Jenna sqeaked in agreement.

"But they're not as good as these sandwiches! Right, Clare?"Alli said.

"Yup!"The Cancer Survivor howled.

"You guys are crazy!"Jenna roared as she shook her head, while grinning.

"Well maybe we are... And maybe we're not!"Alli giggled.

* * *

After a nice lunch the group split in twos again, and went their separate ways for the rest of the day.

Clare had invited Alli for a sleep over at her place the night before, so the two buddies headed back to her house to see what things they wanted to do next.

Yup... The day was going by smoothy so far.

For the rest of the afternoon both friends had decided to watch movies, and TV.

Then after night fell the girls were chatting, and relaxing in The Recovering cancer patient room.

"Today has been a lot of fun!"The Indian Girl said as she closed her eyes in content.

"Huh? Oh yes! Most definitely!"The Other Girl managed to choke out.

"You okay?"Alli questioned as she frowned.

"Yeah... Just zoned for a minute,"Clare explained.

"Oh... Well don't zone out anymore!"Alli laughed as she picked up one of the pillows, from the bed and threw it at her friend.

"HEY! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"Miss Blue Eyes threatened playfully.

Then the two teenaged girl played around for the rest of the night. It had been a rather nice 24 hours, but despite that... Clare still thought of Eli and how much she already missed him.

* * *

**Hey you guys! c: I'm alive! :D I'm not sick anymore just been busy. xD I know, I know... This is short, but honestly I just have so much to do that it's hard for me to sit down and write something long. Anyways I'm still proud of how this came out! ^^ So review?**


	9. Cheer Up

"Our last day of summer break... We gotta live it up, Girl!"Alli roared.

"That we do..."Clare managed to choke out. She was missing Eli so badly now, that it was really effecting her mood.

"How come on, Darling! It's the last day before school... Cheer up and let's go have fun!"The Indian Girl responded.

"Alright..."The Cancer Survivoer said, giving in.

And with that both friends went off into town to do something exciting.

"I wonder how I can lift her spirts..."Alli thought as she and her bestie walked into town.

Then after a moment more of thinking, The Darker Skinned Girl came up with an idea!

"Hey, Clare Bear! Follow me I've got an idea!"Alli squeaked with excitement.

"Okay?.."The Other Girl replied grumbly, as she kept up with her pal.

"I thought we could do some clothes shopping! Get ready for the new school year?"Alli suggested.

"Ugh... Fine, whatever..."Miss Blue Eyes said.

The Idaian Girl gulped she had never seen her friend so upset... So Alli hurried her bestie into the shop as fast as she could.

"Alright, Lady! Let's do this!"The Indian Girl added, dragging her best friend into the first section.

After about five hours of shopping... Well Alli was happy to call her plan a success.

There was always a way to cheer her Clare up!

"So I take you're okay now?"Asked The Shorter Girl.

"Yes I'm okay now!"Clare smirked. "Thanks, Alli for the shopping idea... It really helped me,"The Taller Girl Added.

"No problem! Now then what shall we do next, hmm?"Alli responded.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, and before she knew it, The Blue-Eyed Girl was Skyping with her Green-Eyed Guy.

"Ah you wouldn't believe the day I've had, My Lady! NYU is amazing!"Elli cheered.

"That's great! I'm so proud of you,"Clare responded with love shining in her eyes.

"Yeah, but I really miss you... It's just not the same without you here,"The Goth added.

"I know... It's not the same without you here either,"The Girl sighed.

"We'll see each other soon enough! After all we've got holiday breaks and what not!"Said Mr. Green-Eyed.

"You're right on that fact, My Boy!"Clare giggled.

And then the couple went on chatting, and laughing. Maybe everything would be oka after all...

* * *

**Yeah, Yeah. :P It's short, but it's sweet right?owo I don't know I just... xD Don't want this story to be a huge complex drama filled one. Anyways there's gonna three more chapters, so yeah I hope everyone is enjoying this! It's cute I hope?xD**


	10. New School Year

The sun shined through the window as Clare awoke.

Today was the first day of Senior Year... Then it would be time for College...

"Well... Time for me to get ready,"The Girl Thought, getting out of bed and heading downstairs.

When she arrived at Degrassi, Miss Blue Eyes met up with Alli and the both of them headed into the school.

"Here we are! Back at our wonderful High School!"Cheered The Idian Girl.

"Indeed we are,"Clare agreed as a smile spread across her face. It was really nice to finally be back.

"Okay what's your 1st hour?"Alli asked, looking down at her schedule.

"Math! room 178,"Answered Clare.

"Awesome! I've the same class 1st hour too! Let's go!"Alli barked happily, dragging her bestie along the hallways.

"What am I gonna do with you, Excited Friend Of Mine?"The Cancer Survivor laughed to herself.

The first day went well and by the time everyone was dismissed, it was pretty clear that the new year would be enjoyable.

"So you wanna hang out tonight?"Asked The Dark Skined Girl.

"Of course,"The Blue-Eyed Girl responded.

After that the two girls parted to go home and got ready to hang out together, knowing that the night ahead would be lots of fun!

* * *

**8D Hey all! Just wanted to update Chapter 11 is coming right up now!c: So hope ya'll enjoying this!**


	11. Love

"Clare, are you okay?"Eli questioned with concern.

It was now midnight and Alli had come and gone from The Blue Eye's house.

"Yeah I'm fine,"The Girl lied, breaking out of her trance.

"Come on, Clare Bear! I know you're hiding something,"The Goth replied.

"Well... It's just I miss you so much! I know we've got Skype and Cell Phones, but I just... Wanna be right

next to you,"The Love Of Eli's Life Admitted.

"Hey it's okay I miss you too, but don't you worry! We'll see each other soon I promise,"The Green-Eyed Boy

said in a comforting tone.

"You're right... Thanks,"Clare sighed as she calmed down and smiled a little.

"No problem, My Lady! Now then how was school today?"Eli added.

"It was great! Loving the year so far,"Miss Blue Eyes squeaked.

"That's great to hear! College has been good for me,"The Goth Said.

"I just about to ask you about that!"Clare giggled.

"Well looks like I beat ya to it!"Eli replied in a teasing tone.

Then the couple went on talking, laughing, etc.

And nothing would never ever break Elcare apart.

* * *

**Hey, hey this was really short! But I have good news! c: Since chapter 12 is gonna be extra epic it's gonna long! So be on the look out! Okay well I'ma go I'm watching the Emmys tonight.**


	12. Forever And Always

It had been months since the beginning of the school year. Everything had been alright though, just loads of exams, studying, and homework to do.

Clare and Eli were able to Skype every night and their relationship was still stronger than ever.

And Alli would often be with The Blue-Eyed Girl too! They had lots of sleep overs and hung out after school so much that it became a routine of there's.

Yep! Things were going good, but now they were getting even better! It was almost Christmas Break and Eli would be coming home for two weeks!

"I can't wait for tomorrow! We'll finally be free!" Alli cheered.

"Same here! It's gonna be a great break!" Clare replied.

The two girls continued chatting up a storm and soon enough, The India Girl left to go home so that her bestie could rest up for their final day of school before The Winter Holidays.

Later that evening however Eli had called his love on Skype. So rest wasn't really on the girl's mind at the moment.

"I can hardly wait to see you in person, Blue Eyes," The Goth said with a huge grin on his face.

"I can hardly wait to see you in person too, Green Eyes," Clare smirked.

"Oh my gosh! I've got the biggest surprise for you, My Lady!"Eli squeaked.

"A surprise?! When do I get it?!"The Cancer Survivor questioned with excitement.

"Whoa there! Calm down, Girl! You gotta wait until Christmas Eve for it," The Teenage Boy chuckled.

"Ah! Fine,"Clare responded with a smile.

* * *

The next day came and school went by like a breeze of wind. And before they knew it, The Degrassi Students were dismissed for a break unlike any other!

"Now this is paradise!" Alli roared happily, dragging her best friend away from their High School, and back to her house for some epic hanging.

"Okay so we have gotta party tonight! Like seriously..." Said The Indian Teenager.

"I agree! Sleep Over at my place as usual?"Clare added.

"You betcha!" Alli responded.

After that the two girls got ready for a great night, knowing they were gonna have lots of fun!

* * *

"I can't believe it! I'm almost home! Goodness I've missed Toronto so much!" Elli thought to himself, as he looked eagerly out of the taxi window which was heading to his house.

Once the taxi came to a stop at his destination, Eli saw his parents run from the front door. They knew their son was on his way home, but The Goth hadn't expected them to be waiting right there.

"OH THERE'S MY BABY!"CC yelled happily, as her boy got out of the vehicle.

"It's so good to see you both!"Eli howled, pulling his parents into a tight hug.

Then the family broke apart from the embrace, so that the taxi driver could be paid, and The Goth could get his things and bring them inside.

* * *

Several days had pasted since Eli's arrival, and he was so happy to be with Clare again! The couple was together whenever they could possibly be.

It was now Christmas Eve and a certain Goth was very, very excited! Tonight Eli would ask a question that he never saw himself asking... Especially to someone as fantastic as his Blue Eyes.

The pair was walking down the path of the local park, there was snow everywhere, the moon was bright, the stars were shining...

Eli led Clare to the frozen pound and faced her lovingly.

Kneeling down on one knee, and taking out the small box from his jean's pocket... The boy opened it up and then... Asked that question.

"Clare Edwards, will you marry me?"

"YES, YES, YES! I WILL MARRY YOU, ELI GOLDSWORTHY!"Clare answered in more happiness than ever.

After that Eli put the engagement ring on his love's finger, and kissed her passionately.

So it's settled... Eli and Clare will always be by each other's side.

* * *

**YAY! 8D I'm done! Well I hope everyone enjoyed this story! I worked hard on this final chapter. Yeah it was shorter than I planned, which happens a lot. But I'm still very proud of this story! So review and tell me what ya think!**


End file.
